Love Sex
by Rosalie Massen
Summary: Ninguno de los Cullen esta de acuerdo con su pareja sexual. Buscara refugio en los otros... ¿Que encontraran? Mucha mas pasion de lo que imaginarion. Lemmon en todos los capitulos.
1. Edward y Rosalie

**Twilight no es mío.**

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala simplemente cavilando cuando escuche la voz de mi hermana Rosalie que discutía con su novio Emmett McCarthy en la habitación de arriba.

-¡Pero Rosie…!

-¡Nada de Rosie, déjame en paz!

Se escucho una puerta azotarse y luego unos pies que descendían las escaleras.

-No se como la soportas a veces Edward, deberían darte un premio.

-Lo se Em, buen viaje.

-Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Y salio de la casa.

La discusión había sido por que le habían ofrecido un empleo en Seattle a Emmett y ya había comprado su boleto, llego aquí muy emocionado a contárselo a su novia y ella se molesto por que quería irse con el, pero claro Emmett no pensó en eso, así que Rosalie le reclamo por ser un egoísta y de mas.

La verdad sus discusiones siempre acababan igual.

El se iba, volvía en la noche y lo arreglaban todo con unas cuantas mamadas y bastantes gemidos.

Se escucharon otros pasos bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Se fue ya Ed?

-Si, acaba de salir Rose.

Voltee a mirarla y se veía bastante mal. Hermosa, pero muy triste.

En realidad Rosalie no era mi hermana biológica, éramos adoptados y yo siempre supe que ella era sumamente hermosa. Aun lo creo.

-Ven pequeña. -Le abrí mis brazos y ella corrió a refugiarse en mi.

Como yo estaba en el sofa quedamos bastante apretados, pero no me importo, ni a ella.

-Eres sumamente hermosa Rosie, ¿para que llorar?

-Es que yo lo amo y… me lastimo que no pensara en mi.

-Si quieres que alguien piense en ti… solo tenias que pedirlo.

Y uní nuestros labios.

Al principio parecía querer negarse, pero luego se entrego totalmente al beso atrayéndome asía ella con ansias.

Comencé a acariciar su cadera pero aun sin separarse de mi movió mi mano así su rodilla.

¿Así que no quería que la tocara, no? Pues ya vería.

Seguí besándola hasta que ya no pude mas y subí mi mano hasta posicionarla a donde estaba antes. Esta vez no se resistió.

Por el contrario, desabotono mi camisa y me la quito arrojándola asía otro lado mientras nos seguíamos besando.

Nos recostamos y puse mi mano en su centro moviéndola asía abajo y arriba muy lentamente, luego desabotone su pantalón, pero no se lo quite, ella se levanto y le saque el suéter rosa que tenia puesto.

¡Dios! No tenia sostén y nada debajo del pequeño suéter. Comencé besando su abdomen desnudo antes de irme asía uno de sus pechos para succionarlo y chuparlo.

Después le baje el pantalón y ella misma se lo quito lanzándolo también quedando solo en una pequeña tanga blanca.

Se monto en mi pierna derecha y nos seguimos besando mientras yo acariciaba sus senos y sus glúteos.

Aun montada en mi, ella quito los broches de mi pantalón, metió su mano dentro de mi boxer y libero mi excitación. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras su boca volvía a la mía una vez mas, yo acariciaba sus glúteos mientras gozaba de sentir las chaquetas que me estaba asiendo con sus hermosas manos.

Se posiciono a horcajadas sobre mi y se comenzó a frotar contra mi sexo mientras que yo mamaba sus pechos.

De repente se bajo de mi y me hizo una seña para que me levantara, cuando lo hice ella se sentó frente a mi y me saco mi pantalón y mi boxer liberando mi enorme miembro.

Lo miro por unos segundos y le dio una pequeña mamada antes de que se recostara y yo me pusiera sobre ella sosteniéndome con los brazos del sofa, se levanto un poco para que pudiera sacarle la tanga antes de volver a su posición original.

Abrió sus piernas para mi y tomándola de los glúteos la penetre, puso sus piernas en mis hombros y comencé a moverme de adelante para atrás un par de veces antes de separarnos.

Cambiamos de posición poniéndola otra vez a horcajadas sobre mi y penetrándola una vez mas pero ahora ella fue quien tomo el control. Comenzó a moverse de arriba para abajo cada vez aumentando mas la velocidad. Se sostenía de mi con ambos brazos y yo a ella de su hermoso trasero mientras la velocidad aumentaba cada vez mas.

Nuestros suspiros y gemidos incrementaban hasta que ambos llegamos juntos al orgasmo, celebramos con un beso lleno de pasión.

Gracias al cielo que éramos multi orgasmicos, así que rápidamente cambiamos nuestra posición.

Comencé a cogerla por el culo cada vez mas rápido mientras acariciaba sus senos y su clítoris.

Ella llego pero me seguí moviendo hasta llegar también con ella.

Después de eso, su macabra mente tuvo una idea, así que se levanto sobre el sofa, suso una pierna en la cabecera de este y yo me pare tras ella.

Me costo un poco mas penetrarla, pero cuando lo hice se sintió tan jodidamente bien.

Me la segui cogiendo hasta alcanzar el tercer orgasmo.

Cuando este llego rápidamente la acosté de nuevo y me puse sobre ella adoptando mi posición favorita. Con mis dos manos sujetando sus pies de modo que me diera un mejor acceso. No rebatió, pero cuando llego al orgasmo supe que seria difícil que llegara ahí mismo así que salí de ella y comencé a chaquetearme solo.

En cuanto llegue también, baje mi cabeza y la bese.

-valla Edward, eres muy bueno en esto.

-Pues gracias Rosie, al parecer tu también lo eres.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro deseado que se volviera a repetir.

* * *

**Pues se me acaba de ocurrir esta locura, y decidí empezar por mi pareja favorita.**

**Espero que les guste, el otro será Jasper/Bella.**

**Un beso.**

**Review??**

**ZzArRa.**


	2. Jasper y Bella

Twilight no es mío.

______________

Colgué el teléfono una vez mas enfadada. ¡Por que demonios no me contestaba! Edward jamás me hacia eso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Bufe y me fui ala cocina desde donde vi llegar una motocicleta plateada.

Sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta. Me recargue en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

-Valla Bells, luces sexi con esa pijama.

Solté una carcajada. Jasper siempre era así con migo. Siempre.

-Tu también luces sexi en esa motocicleta.

Y era muy cierto, pensé mientras el bajaba, se quitaba el casco y se dirigía a mi.

El hecho de ser novia de su mejor amigo, y de que fuera novio de mi mejor amiga no hacía que fuera menos sexi.

Además siempre que conducía su vehiculo usaba ropa muy pegada, eso remarcaba su pecho glorioso y su maravilloso y enorme miembro.

-Y dime ¿Qué estas haciendo tan temprano en mi humilde hogar?

-Pues se que te despiertas como a las 9 y como Alice se fue, no tengo nada mejor que hacer a estas horas, así que decidí venir a ver a la sexi de mi cuñada.

-Um… dos cuñados sexys, solos, en una casa donde nadie viene y donde probablemente estemos solos por horas… Eso no seria buena idea, ¿no crees? -Lo mire con la ceja alzada.

Se acercó mas a mi.

-Um… cállate por que se me antoja tonta.

Me rodeo con los brazos acercándome mas contra el, hasta que sentí su dureza justo en mi entrada.

Comenzó a frotarse contra mi, cada vez mas rápido.

Valla, el placer era enorme. ¡Dios!

Comencé a híper ventilar y a gemir… Cuando se detuvo.

-Buenos días -Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y se alejo de mi.

-¿A si? -Dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y entrábamos a la casa.

Cerré la puerta para que nadie pudiera ver. Gracias a Dios que jamás abría las cortinas de la sala que eran muy gruesas.

Me acerque a el y puse una mano cerca de su 'amiguito' la iba dirigiendo cada vez mas cerca hasta que lo toque.

Comencé a acariciarlo por sobre la delgada tela de su traje.

Lo hacia cada vez mas rápido y justo cuando parecía que estaba por llegar, lo deje y me aleje de el.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Me senté en el sillón y sonreí.

Se quedo pensando durante unos segundos.

-¿Me prestas tu baño?

Por su cara pude adivinar que no era exactamente para 'desechar nada' si no para terminar lo que yo había comenzado.

-¿No puedes hacerlo aquí?

-¿Delante de ti? -Me dijo con la ceja alzada.

-Seria maravilloso que lo hicieras aquí.

-Como tu quieras. -Dijo mientras se recostaba también sobre el sillón y desabotonaba la tela de su pantalón, luego bajo su boxer y libero su gran erección. Y cuando digo 'gran' me refiero a GRANDE.

Lo mire con los ojos como platos y enseguida comencé a sentir como me mojaba.

Se toco solo la punta al principio con los ojos cerrados, pero luego con toda la mano lo tomo y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Estaba gimiendo y yo ya no podía aguantar mas.

Metí la mano en mi pantalón y en mi tanga y comencé a dar pequeños toquecitos en mi botón.

Cuando abrió los ojos y me miro se quedo embobado, pero se acerco a mi y bajo mi pantalón y mi tanga también para que me pudiera ver como yo a el.

Los dos estábamos masturbándonos frente al otro y era maravillosamente excitante.

Hasta que por fin, llegamos juntos.

-Valla -Dijo el con la voz quebrada -Eso a sido lo mas excitante que he visto y hecho en toda mi vida.

-Exactamente lo mismo digo yo.

No podía respirar bien, por que no podía apartarme de la mente la belleza de Jasper.

Me imaginaba como seria tener eso sobre mi y restregarlo cada vez mas, como seria tenerlo en la boca…

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a ponerme todo de nuevo cuando el me detuvo.

-¿Puedes no ponerte el pantalón solamente por favor?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Mas en serio de lo que eh hablado en toda mi vida.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si tu te quitas la camisa.

-Bien.

Nos pusimos de pie al tiempo que no quitábamos las prendas acordadas y nos veíamos el uno al otro con deseo.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-Claro -dijo el -te ayudo.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-Pues hay, huevos, ¿huevos con salchicha esta bien?

-Hmm… suena delicioso.

Sonreí. Si este juego continuaba estaría encantada de que Jasper viniera todos los días a desayunar.

Me dirigí al refrigerador y me agache para tomar los huevos, pero no de la manera tradicional, si no con el trasero levantado para que el pudiera verme mejor.

Cuando los estaba buscando sentí unas manos en las caderas y comenzó a cogerme de una manera deliciosa.

-Si sigues así jamás terminaremos el desayuno.

-No me importa. -Dijo el entre jadeos.

-Pero a mi si, tengo hambre -Lo aparte de mi y saque los huevos y las salchichas.

Comenzamos a trabajar. No sin unas manoseadas claro.

Por ejemplo, mientras el revolvía el huevo un poco callo en mi perna muy cerca de mi sexo y el se agacho para lamerla.

Yo lamí su pezón por que también ahí había caído huevo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno lo llevamos a la mesa, muy pegados, sentía su delicioso miembro en mi pierna.

Pusimos todo en la mesa y nos sentamos muy cerca uno de otro.

Cuando fui por la leche me dio una nalgada y al regresar me pellizco el pezón lo que hizo que casi tirara los vasos.

Puse una mano en su entre pierna a milímetros de su miembro y el puso su mano en el mismo lugar y mientras comíamos nos toqueteábamos un poco.

-Jazz, se serio. ¿Extrañas a Alice? -Le pregunte mientras bajaba la mano hasta mi rodilla muy lentamente.

-En estos momentos, no. Pero la verdad si, la extraño, pero soy feliz por ella, al fin terminara su carrera. ¿Y tu?

-Claro que si. Es mi mejor a miga, la extraño mucho. Pero tal y como dijiste, la verdad en estos momentos me alegro que no este.

Sonrío.

Cuando terminamos llevamos todo al lavabo y estaba por dirigirme a la sala cuando me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el.

-Por que no vamos a tu habitación a jugar un poco -dijo de manera tal que me hizo temblar.

-Claro que si.

Corrimos de la mano hasta mi cuarto y cuando llegamos cerro la puerta con segura tras de si, y yo me dirigí a las cortinas para correrlas.

-Valla Bells, tienes un cuarto muy bello.

-Gracias Jazz, espero que algún día me muestres el tuyo.

-Cuando quieras. -Su sonrisa era enorme.

Se estaba acercando cada vez mas a mi hasta que quedamos completamente juntos.

Se sentó en la cama y a mi a horcajadas sobre el.

Poco a poco comencé a frotarme contra el solo para sentir como cada vez estaba mas erecto.

Gemimos al unísono. Pero yo necesitaba algo mas. Necesitaba fricción.

-Me muero por tenerte en mi boca Jasper.

-Encantado -respondió entre jadeos.

Se levanto de la cama y me sentó a mi en donde hacia solo unos segundos estaba el. No podía tener las piernas cerradas mientras veía como se desnudaba completamente.

Cuando su erección estuvo fuera no perdí tiempo y la tome entre mis manos, la frote un poco mientras veía como sus ojos se cerraban para sentir mas placer. Después la metí en mi boca hasta donde me fue posible. Lo lambí completamente y movía la cabeza tal y como sabía que le daría mas placer. El simplemente tomaba mi cabeza en sus manos para moverme mas y mas rápido. En pocos segundos llego en mi boca.

Se separo de mi con pesar y acostó a mi lado.

-Jasper -gemí.

-Vamos nena, móntame. -dijo con una voz tan jodidamente sensual que me erizo la piel.

Me deshice la de demás ropa con rapidez antes de ponerme a horcajadas en el, me posicione y entre de un jalon. Con Jasper no debía ser cuidadosa, el tampoco lo era con migo, y eso era un alivio.

Rápidamente comencé a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras el tomaba mi cadera en sus manos para darme mayor velocidad.

Nos movíamos juntos y gemíamos del infinito placer que nos dábamos.

No podía creer que fuera tan bueno haciendo esto… Tampoco entendía por que Alice se había ido si tenia esto en su cama todas las noches. Lo único que sabía era que Jasper era maravilloso en la cama… Y tal vez me arrepentiría de esto mañana, pero sin duda alguna… valdría la pena.

Cuando ambos llegamos me recosté para tratar de regular la reparación, pero apenas mi cabeza estaba en la almohada el se incorporo y tomo una de mis piernas para ponerla sobre su hombro, y así sin mas aviso me penetro hasta lo mas hondo… No cabía en mi de gozo. Penetraba cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido y yo no podía dejar de suspirar y gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

Tres orgasmos en una mañana era la mejor manera de empezar un día sin duda… pero la cosa no paro ahí tal y como yo pensaba. Una vez que tuvimos otro orgasmo me sentó en la cama con las piernas lo mas abiertamente posible antes de hundirse en mi.

Su lengua me raspaba deliciosamente y la movía a tal velocidad que parecía imposible que fuera humano. Mientras hacia eso acariciaba mi pezón… La velocidad subía cada vez mas y yo ya no podía…

Por una parte deseaba el orgasmo mas que nada y llegar en su boca… seria el cielo. Pero por otra no quería que el placer terminara jamás.

Por desgracia termino, y ambos estábamos demasiado cansados como para hacer nada que no fuera recostarnos en la cama.

-Jasper -Lo llame en un susurro.

-¿Si? -me dijo también en un susurro ronco.

-Mañana vendrás a desayunar de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Pero claro. No me perdería un desayuno con tigo ni en un millón de años.

________________

Ola a todo el mundo!!

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir, de veras lo siento, pero eh tenido la cabeza llena de aire (ocupada) y no me llegaba la inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad a mi me encanto.

Me pareció diferente ya que Jasper siempre es un caballero tierno y amable y Bella una santita, así que me pareció apropiado que ahora ambos se mostraran como unos deparados hahaha

Espero que les haya gustado también el próximo será Alice/Emmett y no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo hahaha pero ya veré.

Quiero su opinión!! Tenia pensado revolver completamente las parejas, ósea Alice/Edward; Jasper/Rosalie; Emmett/Bella y de mas además de unas sorpresas para mi amiga Lily jeje ¿Qué les parece? Además los títulos de los capítulos serán las parejas involucradas para que al finalizarlo lean las que quieran.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y Review!!

Además quiero molestarlas/os una vez mas.

Para quienes ya leyeron mi perfil, ya lo saben y quienes no, ahora lo sabrán:

Estoy haciendo una historia con una de mis mejores amigas, la historia se llama More than my life; es M yo estoy con los Lemnos por que a mi niña no le salen hahaha (aunque solo hay un lemmon aun) la trama es muy buena, la historia tiene romance, drama… en fin. Es muy buena, la historia esta en el perfil de Fathy y su nombre es: Fathy Cullen Black. Me encantaría que la leyeran, se que les gustara además de que Fathy tiene una gran imaginación!! Pondré el link en mi pagina de todas formas, pero en Google ponen su nombre y buscan la historia. Las dos historias que tiene son buenísimas de todas formas ^^

Ahora si, me voy!!

Feliz año nuevoooo!! Muchos besos y gracias por leer ^^


	3. Alice y Emmett

**Algunos personajes son de Meyer. La historia y otros pocos, son solo míos ;D**

* * *

-Alice ¿vamos al antro? –Me pregunto Selena, una amiga de la universidad, pero la verdad era que no tenía mugas ganas.

Jasper no me había llamado y eso me ponía muy triste.

-No Sel, ve tú. – Ella me miro y vio que tenía el celular en la mano… de nuevo.

-Alice basta. No puedes preocuparte por él y si te llama o no todo el tiempo. Sal, diviértete, se una completa… zorra. Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que sientes que él te engaño, o te está engañando. Pues has lo mismo. Sal con un chico sexi que haga que te la pases tan bien que te duelan las piernas de tanto follar.

Lo pensé por unos momentos. La verdad Selena tenía razón. Desde hace algunos días siento que Jazz no me es del todo fiel, y yo eh rechazado muchísimas propuestas a salir con chicos por él. No más. Esta noche sería solo de Alice.

Le sonreí a Selena antes de dirigirme a mi armario. Mire toda la ropa evaluándola, antes de tomar una blusa rosa de tirantes muy escotada y una minifalda negra, además de unas botas debajo de la rodilla y con un tacón muy alto. Me maquille de una forma sutil pero de modo que todos mis rasgos resaltaran y cuando termine, me mire al espejo de cuerpo entero y me sorprendí. Me veía tremendamente sexi.

Cuando salí de mi habitación Selena, Fathy y Yakie me miraron con la boca abierta. La verdad ellas también se veían muy bien, pero ninguna como yo.

Cuando íbamos de camino al antro recordé a Bella y a Rose. Mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo. Las chicas no eran malas ni nada, también eran de mis mejores amigas ya que todas eran muy especiales, pero no eran ellas, y jamás las igualarían. Bella era mi mejor amiga. Incluso más que Rose, confiaba en ella como en nadie.

-Es aquí Alice. –Dijo Fathy. Ella era pequeña, aunque más alta que yo, claro. Tenía el cabello café claro y unos enormes y hermosos ojos café también. Ella lucia un precioso vestido negro corto y zapatos de tacón bajo. Se veía realmente adorable. Supongo que después de Bells y Rose, Fathy era mi mejor amiga. Era muy especial para mí.

-Gracias linda. –Le sonreí. –Bueno, vamos. –Nos encaminamos a las puertas del antro. La mayoría de las personas tendría que hacer fila, pero claro, estando con Alice Brandon, nadie hace filas.

Nos acercamos a las puertas en donde me reconocieron de inmediato y me dejaron entrar. Todas mis amigas se fueron con sus novios menos una. Fathy dudaba entre ir con Taylor, su novio, o dejarme sola.

-Vete. Estaré bien. –Le dije con una sonrisa y un giño.

-¿Segura? –Me pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-Segura. Ahora corre o Taylor va a desesperarse.

Sonrío y fue corriendo con él. También sonreí mientras los miraba. Ellos dos eran el uno para el otro. La pareja perfecta, y me encantaba verlos juntos.

-Miren las cosas que trae la naturaleza. –Sonreí al escuchar esa voz.

-¡Emmett! –Lo abrase. Él era el novio de Rose.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con unas amigas, pero claro, yo estoy sola. Y tú ¿Con quién vienes?

-Solo. Quiero beber algo o no podre dormir. Extraño a mi Rosie.

-También extraño a Jazz. Anda vamos yo disparo.

Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos dos tequilas.

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy extraño. Tomamos y tomamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, hasta que comencé a llorar.

-Mírame. –Le dije a Em con la voz entrecortada –Bebiendo por él, mientras se revuelca con otra.

-No lo sabes Al. –Me dijo Emmett tomando mi mano.

-Claro que sí. Lo sentí. Fue como si lo hubiera visto. Qué horror.

-Rose también me engaña. Me lo dijeron. Aunque omitieron con quien, pero me engaña ¿lo puedes creer?

Ambos nos abrazamos diciéndonos cosas sin sentido tratando de mejorar nuestro ánimo.

-¿Bailas? –Me pregunto de repente. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Me tomo más firmemente de la cintura y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Una vez ahí me apretó contra él y comenzamos a bailar.

-Te vez hermosa hoy Alice. –Me dijo en un susurro mirando mis senos con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Gracias. –Susurre. De repente me sentía muy tímida.

Lo que parecía una gran idea estaba formándose en su mente porque sus ojos brillaron cuando me dijo:

-Vamos a mi departamento.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Porque aquí hay mucha gente. –Dijo solamente antes de tomarme por la cintura de nuevo y caminar hacia la salida y después hacía su auto.

El camino fue silencioso. Yo pensaba en lo que podríamos hacer Emmett y yo en su departamento solos y con unas copas de más. La verdad no sabía que pensar. Por una parte, si nuestras parejas nos engañaban ¿Por qué nosotros no? ¿Y por qué no entre nosotros? Éramos buenos amigos, podía confiar en Emmett… de una forma en que ya no confiaría en Jasper. Ese pensamiento me inundo valor respecto a lo que estaba por suceder.

Cuando llegamos, la timidez regreso a mi ¿y ahora? Pero no hacía falta preguntar nada. Solo llegamos y nos dirigimos a su habitación, yo con la vista clavada en el suelo y podía sentir la suya en mí.

-Ponte cómoda Al, yo… voy por algo de beber.

En cuanto el salió yo me levante rápidamente para quitarme los accesorios y despeinarme ligeramente. No me quite la ropa, ya que eso le tocaba a él. Me recosté en su cama de forma sensual y sonreí cuando entro con un par de sodas. Me miro con la boca abierta.

Dejo la sodas en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y se acerco a mí. Se dejo caer a mi lado y acerco lentamente sus labios a los míos. Podía sentir que realmente quería ser tierno, pero no era eso lo que yo necesitaba.

Me lancé sobre el quedando a horcajadas mientras le devoraba la boca. Poco a poco sus manos fueron acariciando mis glúteos hasta llegar a mi centro. Cuando tocó esa parte de mi todo se incendio. Gemí en su boca y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa hasta lograr sacarla, el me quito la mía por mi cabeza y luego desato mi brasier. Cuando mis pechos quedaron al descubierto salto enseguida hacía uno de mis pezones y lo succiono. Yo gemía de placer y le pedía por mas. Podía sentir mi centro húmedo. Me dolía y necesitaba fricción.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas, le quite el pantalón y el bóxer de una vez, liberando así su gran erección lista para mí. Se me hizo agua la boca. Estaba a punto de darle una mamada cuando me tomo por los hombros y me aparto de sí. Sin decir nada bajo mis pantalones y mi tanga, y comenzó a lamer mi clítoris. Gemía como no lo había hecho jamás ante su insaciable y enorme lengua. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien…

Poco a poco empecé a sentir el clímax en mí. Mi estomago se oprimió y mi cuerpo temblaba de placer. No podía ser mejor. No quería que ese momento terminara pero al mismo tiempo quería llegar ya. No espere demasiado. Unas cuantas mamadas más y tuve un glorioso orgasmo en su boca… y fue glorioso.

Antes de que el dijera nada me moví rápidamente y coloque su miembro entero en mi boca, lo cual fue un poco difícil porque era de verdad grande, pero cuando lo logre, soltó un suspiro y tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos marcando el ritmo que él quería.

Me movía cada vez más rápido hasta que pode sentir que se descargaba en mi boca. Lo mire con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien Emmett?

-No había tenido un orgasmo en más de una semana Alice. No hables, solo déjame cogerte.

Sus palabras me encendieron a tal grado que era imposible pensar en nada más que en Emmett y su enorme miembro que estaba a punto de meter dentro de mí.

Gemí.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada más. Me tomo de las caderas y me recostó en la cama dejándome en la cama y con las piernas abiertas. El las tomo y las puso sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que yo no era muy alta encontramos la forma de que ambas piernas quedaran perfectas para que el pudiera entrar sin interferencias.

-¿Lista para la mejor cogida de tu vida? –Su voz era jodidamente sexi y solo pudo lamerme los labios con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí su punta acariciar mi clítoris de una forma que me hiso suspirar al momento, y después, así, si mas, entro de un jalón en mi. Ahogue un grito cuando empezó a embestirme de manera brutal una y otra vez. Salía y entraba más rápido de lo que creí posible para alguien del tamaño de Emmett. Se estiro con esfuerzo hasta alcanzar mis pechos. Empezó a succionar mi pezón derecho y el otro lo acariciaba con una mano. Solo gemía. No podía hacer nada más que gemir por que el placer era infinito. Jamás había sentido nada como esto. Jamás. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado y quería gritar tantas cosas mientras el ''gran'' Emmett salía y entraba en mi veloz.

Comencé a sentir que el orgasmo se aproximaba conforme pasaban las embestidas, hasta que sentí que me cerraba entorno a él y ambos explotábamos dentro de mí.

Se recostó a mi lado jadeando y cuando me volteo a mirar tenia lujuria pintada en todo su rostro.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes dar… pixie?

Una parte de mí, la parte racional, sabía que odiaba que Emmett me dijera así por que era un apodo de lo más estúpido, pero ahora, en estos momentos, sonaba tan sexi que ahogue otro gemido.

Me levante de la cama y le hice una seña para que se sentara en el borde de esta. Cuando lo hiso, me acerque a él, tome sus manos y las posicione en mis caderas y me senté en él a horcajadas.

Sin esperar más, entre de un jalón por lo que los dos soltamos u grito. Empecé a brincar lo más rápido que podía sobre él, disfrutando de la sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Deslizo un dedo por mi espalda, acaricio mis nalgas y después lo dirigió a mi clítoris. Lo acaricio primero muy despacio para después aumentar la velocidad conforme aumentaban las embestidas.

Su dedo acariciando mi clítoris, su miembro dentro de mí y su lengua en mi pezón hicieron que tuviera el orgasmo más maravilloso de todos… por segunda vez en una noche.

Llegue rápidamente, pero seguí saltado hasta que el también exploto dentro de mí. No salió. Se quedo dentro y yo agradecía el calor y el año de ''Emmy''. Definitivamente, nada podía ser mejor.

-¿Volverás al antro mañana? –Me dijo con los ojos completamente oscurecidos.

-Hum… solo si hay pervertidos como tu cerca. –Mi sonrisa era sumamente sexi. Pude advertirlo por el deseo que mostraban sus ojos.

-Soy el único pervertido con quien te acostaras. Créeme.

Me tomo de la cintura y me recostó en la cama con su miembro listo para la siguiente ronda.

La infidelidad pasó a segundo plano en el momento en que Emmett entro nuevamente en mí.

* * *

**¿Me odian verdad?**

Jajaja lo sé, me lo merezco pero de verdad lo siento. Supongo que no lo había mencionado, la verdad ya no me acuerdo pero ¿qué creen?

¡¡Estoy viviendo en el país más hermoso de todos!! Bueno no, no vivo en Verona, pero Canadá está bien ;D

Así es chicas hermosas, ¡¡estoy viviendo en Ottawa Canadá!!

Estoy muy feliz porque mi casa es hermosa y muy grande y porque estoy con mi hermano, mi mama y puedo ver a mi papa más seguido así que por mi esta perfecto.

Ok, respecto al capítulo, la única idea que se me ocurrió para un Lemmon de Alice y Emmett era que ambos estuvieran medio borrachos y de verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Las mejores amigas de Alice, Fathy, Selena y Yakie, son mis mejores amigas de toda la vida. Tengo un hermoso Fic con mi Personal Alice, Fathy que como siempre les recomiendo. Si les gusta el Lemmon, el romance, las aventuras, la amistad y la intriga, deben leerlo. El link está en mi perfil. =3

Ahora, de verdad necesito toda la ayuda que puedan brindarme por que no tengo idea de quien serán los otros.

Estaba pensando en un Rosalie&Jasper ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Díganme por fiz por fiz por que no se me ocurre nada u.u

Espero que les haya gustado mis hermosas Lemmoneras ;) No tengo muchos Reviews, pero ¿Qué creen? ¡¡Tengo 80 Alertas en un capitulo y como 30 en otro!! Eso me hace muy feliz porque claro, la historia es para ustedes, me gustaría saber que piensan, pero con saber que les gusta es suficiente.

¡¡Les mando un besito enorme a todas!!

Rose…!!**

P.D. Si alguien sabe de un buen Lemmon que haga mi mente fluir, por favor ¡¡háganmelo saber!! Un besito y un Edward, Jasper o Emmett HOT para la nochecita ;) ¡¡O porque no, los tres!!)


End file.
